Yes, my doll
by lYmli
Summary: Deidara odia a su sempai Itachi porque es tan amargado y engreído, por eso hizo un muñeco de vudú de él... Su plan es enamorarlo y después detrozarle el corazón... Pobre Dei chan si le sale el tiro por la culata. ITADEI shonen ai.


**Yes, my doll.**

Soy un chico de dieciséis años, cabellos largos y rubios, ojos grandes y azules, y claro, me llamo Deidara, pero lo más importante de todo es que odio, odio, odiooooooooooooooo a mi sempai Itachi… me obligan a llamarlo así porque esta un curso superior y me da clases de matemáticas en los fines de semana, pero yo lo llamo… maldito, maldito Itachi!

Es tan engreído, tan frío, serio, amargado, quisiera coger su cara y pintarle una carita feliz a ver si se relaja esa cara de perro bulldog que tiene.

Hoy a la salida del cole, pasé por una tienda de artes, compré una caja grande de plastilina y después en la biblioteca tomé un libro sobre vudú. Esa noche en casa, hice un muñeco de plastilina con forma del maldito… digo, de mi querido y amadísimo sempai Itachi…

No es un muñeco vudú cualquiera, no tiene clavos ya que funciona de esta forma. Escribes en una hoja lo que quieres que le pase al muñeco y después pegas la hoja en el pecho del muñeco.

Lo primero que escribí fue… ya verán mañana.

Me desperté con pocas ganas, hoy era sábado, tenía que soportar a mi sempai Itachi. Cada vez que lo digo quiero sacarme los dientes. Mis padres no estaban ya que tenían trabajo, yo me quedé solo con la tv prendida a todo volumen mientras hacía la comida… pasta ya que se me hace fácil. Entonces sonó el timbre, era el mal… digo, sempai…

Fui a abrir y éste con su carota prepotente pasó de mí, se fue a la cocina y metió la cabeza en el fregadero, empezó a lavarse el cabello.

— Sucio! Deberías venir bañado de tu casa —me reí.

— Una maldita paloma me… aaaaaaaaaah —gritó Itachi lavándose la cabeza.

Dejé de reírme y corrí hacia mi cuarto, tomé el muñeco de Itachi que hice, ahí escribí POR FAVOR QUE UNA PALOMA LE CAGUE ENCIMA

El vudú funciona… o tal vez fue casualidad, tenía que probar…

Escribí… ITACHI QUE SE CAIGA CONTRA EL PISO

Entonces escuché unos ruidos feos desde la cocina, regresé bajando rápidamente, y encontré a Itachi tirado en el piso con ollas y platos rotos alrededor.

— Sí funciona, sí funciona —grité de la emoción.

—.¿De qué hablas?

— Nada —dije ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Esa noche dormí con una sonrisa. Pero antes puse a mi plan en juego, escribí QUE ITACHI SE ENAMORE DE MÍ

No era que me interesa sempai, digo maldito, eh sempai… pero quiero que se enamore de mí locamente para botarlo y hacerlo sufrir, romper su corazón! Soy malo, malo!

Al día siguiente, domingo, me desperté con el ruido del timbre. Bajé en pijamas a abrir, ahí estaba Itachi.

— Hola —me dijo fríamente mirándome con desprecio.

— Hola… —dijo sonrojado porque estaba en pijamas.

— Vamos —me dijo caminando hacia su carro,

— Espera, yo…

— Cámbiate rápido —me dijo como fui a mi cuarto y me arreglé lo que pude ya que era imposible con el poco tiempo, Itachi estaba echando bocinazos desde su carro.

Regresé con un simple jean y camiseta, me subí a su carro. El maldito empezó a manejar antes de que yo cerrara la puerta. Enojado saqué a mi muñeco Itachi del bolsillo y escribí… QUE A ITACHI LE PONGAN UNA MULTA

Entonces sonó las bocinas de una patrulla, Itachi se detuvo, apareció la policía y lo multó por andar con el carro sin luces frenteras. Me reí como loco, estoy tan feliz. Itachi siguió su camino y llegamos a un parque con lago… oh my god, me quiere matar y arrojar en un lago!

— No te pongas nervioso —dijo Itachi.

— ¿Yo? Nervioso de ti, ja, ja

— Yo sí lo estoy…

— ¿Ah?

— Me gustas desde hace tiempo, bueno, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

— Oh, sí, esta enamorado, después le rompo el corazón… —dije por lo bajo —. Claro, sempai san, tengamos una cita.

Lo tomé de la mano, fuimos por una góndola en el lago, después tuvimos un picnic en el parque. Itachi para mi sorpresa, había cocinado y para ser sincero sabía rico.

Por la noche, me regresó a casa, entonces en la puerta se me acercó, cerré los ojos, mi corazón dolía, iba a salir, pero en vez de besarme, solo alejó mi cabello, entonces quise golpearlo, maldito Itachi, jugaba conmigo? Quise llorar…

— ¿Puedo… besarte?

Me sonrojé ante la pregunta, no sé porqué me puse tan feliz por tener la boca de ese bastardo en la mía, pero asentí nervioso y esa vez mantuve mis ojos abiertos para ver cómo se inclinaba hacia mí, entonces nos besamos, eran mis labios los que atraparon los de él, no pude esperar más, yo deseaba aquello desde el principio… en realidad yo lo amaba…

Mis planes de lastimarlo iba a la basura…

— Bueno, nos vemos el otro finde —me dijo alejándose con una sonrisa sardónica.

Y empecé a llorar como una magdalena, Itachi dio vuelta y corrió hacia mí.

— ¿Estas bien?

— No! Me di cuenta que me gustas y yo no te gusto!

— Pero, Dei chan, acabo de decirte que me gustas.

— No es cierto, lo dijiste porque hice al muñeco vudú hacerlo!

— ¿Muñeco… qué?

Saqué el muñeco y se lo mostré.

— Se parece a mí… en plastilina… tiene clavos —dijo Itachi con escalofríos.

— Escribí que te enamoraras de mí y por eso dices que te gusto… —traté de no seguir llorando.

— ¿Escribiste esto desde el año pasado?

— ¿Ah? No… —dije confundido.

— Estoy enamorado de ti desde el año pasado, pero me daba pena hablarte… lamento si parecí frío o engreído…

Aquello debía ser un sueño, el mejor, no quería despertar, no aguanté más y lo besé otra vez.

Desde ese día, somos novios y vamos a vivir felices por siempre.

Aunque Itachi diga que no es por el muñeco Itachi de vudú… Lo tengo siempre junto a mí en la camita por si acaso.

espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia :)

por favor, vayan a éste link y dame un like :3 ff no deja que uno ponga links, copien éste y quiten los Y

gracias por las molestias :P

**facebook** y **.** y **com/photo** y** .** y **php** y **?fbid=482833591740263set=a.482829785073977.121937.109608805729412&type=3&theater**


End file.
